Once A Ranger
by Dark Pink Pterodactyl
Summary: Aria Oliver was retired. The time for spandex was over in her mind but the Sentinel Knight has other ideas. But what was meant to be temporary becomes much more.
1. Back To Action

**AN: So it has been a long time. Sorry about that, things have been hectic and then I had to get a new laptop. I am back but only on a semi-permanent basis. I wont be able to update as often and unfortunately Neve's series is on a Hiatus. My muse just isn't there right now but I'll try to get back to it as soon as I can.**

**I hope though you'll like this new series until then.  
**

* * *

**Once A Ranger.**

**Chapter 1: Back To Action. **

"You're twenty-three now Aria, have a little fun."

Aria Oliver chuckled, shaking her head at her practically sister. After finally retiring from the spandex she had moved back to Angel Grove. There she reunited with her friends, and not long after her brother and his wife had moved back to Angel Grove – the place they'd met and fallen in love.

Nina Scott was her best friend, and the sister to another original Ranger. As ironic as that was. They'd met in school and been attached at the hip until 2001 when her mother had moved her away from Angel Grove not long into her freshman year of High School.

Nina was a petite girl compared to her own lithe build – from years of Judo, martial arts in general and gymnastics. She had dark hair, but not the black Aria wore to her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a bright hazel were as Aria had green eyes.

"I agree," another female said, nodding with a vibrant grin.

Karla Scott was Nina's niece. She'd only known the girl later in life, and mostly as a baby. She was one of the very first second generation power children. The child of Trini and Jason Scott, the original Yellow and Red Rangers. Karla was the youngest of the three girls, only eleven years old as of last month (February).

Karla had traces of her mother's oriental features but was her father's daughter with dark brown hair and bright brown doe eyes.

"I'm sure you do Karla," Aria said, smiling. "Hit the rebellious streak yet?"

Karla's nose twitched and her shoulder slumped. Nina and Aria laughed at the younger girl who crossed her arms over her yellow and white dress.

"I'm having plenty of fun. I'm passing my classes, and before long I'll be able to teach High School English without anything stopping me," Aria said proudly.

Nina pouted.

"But.. I thought the whole point of becoming an adult was to get out of High School... not going back," she whined.

Aria smirked and Karla giggled behind her hand, amused by her aunt and honorary aunt.

"I happened to enjoy High School... for the most part," Aria said.

There was the small facts she had almost failed her numerous classes through the four years in the three different schools she'd gone to. Then there had been Ninja Academy... she still hadn't a clue how she'd balanced her duties, academy and High School. If it wasn't for the fact she wanted to ave a normal carer she'd have stayed at the Shadow Academy as a Sensei.

"Well, I have to get to the store and drop Karla off at her parents," Nina said, standing and slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Do we have to?" Karla asked, not wanting to leave just yet.

"Sorry munchkin, but your parents said to be back by five, it's nearly four now," Nina said, folding her blue coat over her left arm.

"Give me a call later," Aria said. "And it was great seeing you again Kar."

Karla's nose twitched again.

"It's Karla Aunt Aria," she protested.

Aria chuckled and waved as the duo left the coffee shop. A few minutes later Aria stood up, placed her purse over her shoulder and walked towards the bathroom to freshen up before leaving.

After doing her business Aria walked to the sinks and washed her hands, her eyes flickering up at the sudden motion of light and movement her eyes caught. Spinning around Aria fell into stance ready to fight if she had to.

"Settle down Aria Oliver, I mean you no harm," a deep yet high voice said.

Aria caught a good look at the specter. It looked sort of like a golden warrior, but she got no evil vibe from him and she was usually very good at judging ones character.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am the Sentinel Knight," he spoke. "I am here to ask you to help protect the earth once more."

Aria's eyes widened.

"Oh, hold up Mr. Knight," she said, holding up her hands like she was surrendering. "I don't know what you've heard but I'm retired."

"Retired you say," he echoed. "I can see why you are hesitant Aria Oliver, but the world needs you. The Rangers have been rendered powerless by their enemy and their enemies new ally, Thrax."

Aria bit her lip, her heart beat out her mind for long enough that she asked, "Who is Thrax?"

"I am glad you asked. Thrax is the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd."

Aria gasped, her eyes wide.

"No way!"

"I'm afraid so. If you agree to help I shall restore one of your former powers and you will meet your teammates to help The Overdrive Rangers."

Aria looked at the Sentinel Knight and sighed.

"This is temporary, right?" she asked.

"That is debatable. Assuming the Rangers can restore their powers then yes, you will be relieved of duty once more. But once I restore your power you will have access to it until such a time that you loose them once more against an enemy," he responded.

Aria shook her head.

"Unbelievable," she muttered. "Alright, I'll do it."

The sentinel Knight nodded and a glow surrounded her, and her growl phone appeared in the Knights hand which was held out to her.

"My growl phone," she said, taking it from the knight.

It had been a long, long time since she'd wielded her first set of powers. It had both good and bad memories behind them. Mostly bad unfortunately. Maybe for once she could use them for something other then evil.

"Good luck, Ruby Wild Force Ranger," the Knight said and disappeared.

Aria sighed and then slipped the morpher into her jean pocket. Looking at her watch she realized how late it was getting. If she wanted to make it to the other Rangers she had to leave now.

"Looks like I'm back," she muttered to herself and then snorted. "Tommy will never let me live this down."


	2. No Rest For The Wicked

**AN: So, sorry it's so short but I've got to watch the episode again to refresh my memory on what happens, so the chapter is shorter then I wanted. I want to thank those who reviewed and hope to get more. **

**I will also be uploading the first chapter to the story which is the true beginning of Aria's series. Since Once a Ranger is the shortest in the series I figured I'd start there and then backtrack to the first in the series.  
**

**I will be uploading some graphics for this series soon so keep a lookout for that on my profile. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

**Once A Ranger.**

**Chapter 2: No Rest For The Wicked. **

San Angeles was about a three hour drive from Angel Grove, if you drove at around 85-90 miles per hour. Otherwise it was about seven hours, give or take. While you could say Aria had a thing for driving fast she wasn't an unsafe driver, she knew what she was doing.

Upon arriving outside a large mansion she'd seen on TV, which reminded her that the Overdrive team had broken tradition like very few other teams and revealed their identities to the public, she saw others out front of as well. She easily recognized Kira and Tori, she'd fought beside them in the past. Adam she knew from Angel Grove and being Tommy's sister.

The guy in red she didn't know and Xander was also easily recognizer.

"If it isn't little Aria Oliver," Adam said, grinning upon seeing her.

She smirked, pouting a little at the same time as she pushed her black sunglasses above her head.

"Not little anymore Adam," she said. "I see you guys got a visit from the golden boy as well."

Kira chuckled.

"I see your sense of humor hasn't changed," Kira quipped, walking over and hugging her friend quickly.

Aria returned it happily and did the same to Tori and Adam. She just raised an eyebrow at Xander, letting him know through the look in her green eyes that if he valued his dignity that he shouldn't try to hug her.

It wasn't that she and Xander didn't get along, she just knew how the green mystic Ranger could be. Not to mention there was a awkward history between them involving unrequited crushes and jealous Pink Rangers.

"Nice to see you again Aria," Xander said. "Vida and Madison miss you in Briarwood."

"Wait, you know everyone here?" Adam asked.

Aria twitched.

"I was a Ranger on Tori and Kira's teams. I helped out Xander's team and..."

Adam laughed.

"Got back into suit," he said. "How many colors now Aria? Six, seven... trying to beat out Tommy for Rainbow Ranger?"

"I resent that Adam," she said, glaring at the second Black Mighty Morphin Ranger."What can I say, there's no rest for the wicked."

The Rangers snorted at the girls words and how true they were for her.

"Rangers," a voice said, interrupting the reunion.

The Rangers turned to the specter of the Sentinel Knight as one.

"You must go to Stone Henge. The Overdrive Rangers are in need of your help," he said.

"How are going to get there?" Tori asked. "We're miles and miles away."

"Morph and I shall take care of the rest," Sentinel Knight replied and the assembled Rangers looked at each other and nodded.

"Right," Adam said, nodding. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"It's Morphin Time!" Adam called, throwing his hands forward in a morph he'd not done in many years. "Mastodon!"

Aria was next in line, and to her former teammates surprise she called on a power they'd never fought beside her with.

"Wild Access!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"SPD, Emergency!"

In flashes of Black, Ruby, Blue, Yellow, Green and Red six former Ranger stood before the Sentinel Knight. Active Rangers once more.

"Good Luck Rangers," the Knight said, nodding and suddenly it was as if they were being teleported and they founds themselves in a very green area.

In front of them, some feet away they could easily see the Overdrive Rangers struggling to fight what they assumed were the new bad guys.

"Looks like they could use our help," Aria said.

"Yeah," Adam said, looking over at the Ruby Ranger.

He recalled seeing some reports of the Ruby Ranger in the news and on TV in late 2001 and early 2002. The oddly colored Ranger had been the newest evil Ranger and had been that way for many months.

Longer then any on record. To this day she was the only Ranger to stay evil nearly the whole time she'd been a Ranger. At least with her first team.

Sometimes it amazed him how hard it was for the power to stay away from the Oliver family. Tommy, and then Aria. He was just counting the days before he heard news that Tommy and Kim's twins became the next Rangers in the family. He just hoped if that happened Anthony and Emma had better luck then their father and aunt.

"How about we do this in style," Xander suggested, cracking his knuckles.

Aria rolled her eyes.

"Always the show off Xan," she said teasingly.

"Nice suit Aria," Xander said in return, and she could practically see the smirk under his helmet.

"Alright guys," Adam said, turning to them. "Let's make this count."

The Rangers turned serious and turned towards the battle. Then, the fight began as one at a time they made their presence known.


	3. Retro Rangers

**AN: So here is the next chapter. I want thank those who reviewed. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's a bit more then the last two. Please tell me what you think.  
**

* * *

**Once A Ranger.**

**Chapter 3: Retro Rangers.**

"Rangers or not, they are still a thorny nuisance," Kamdor snapped, and the black and green villain beside him nodded.

"Lets finish them."

"Lets," Kamdor agreed with the fearcat.

The now former Rangers looked up from where they were on the ground in, aching painfully from the beating they'd suffered. Suddenly Kamdor shot back and the ground around Mig shot up around him with thick green roots, encasing him.

"Mig!" Kamdor yelled and then looked towards the source of the attack.

If the villain had eyes widen they were sure he would have at the sight of the Green spandex wearing person.

"Who are you?" he demanded and Xander smirked under his helmet, lowering his weapon and standing straight.

"Surprise," he taunted.

As Kamdor was going to attack the ground around him went up in smoke from a blast in another direction. Moving away and looking in the direction he saw yet another Ranger, this time in Red walking calmly forward with a blaster in hand.

"Hello," Bridge said as he approached.

Suddenly Mig freed himself from Xander's roots and a yellow suited figure flew past, slashing Mig with bird shaped daggers. The Yellow Ranger flipped threw the air and landed with her back facing everyone on one knee atop one of the stone structures.

"Oh yeah, it's good to be back," Kira said, her daggers lowered to her side as she turned to face everyone.

Kamdor stood, growling in frustration but before he could do anything there was a streaking blur of blue and they could see the sparks as something kept slashing into Kamdor.

"Look out," Tori said as she streaked back and forth, her ninja sword colliding with the villain before she streaked up and landed on one knee some feet in front of the villain.

Standing the Blue Ranger turned to face the blue villain.

"Let the games begin."

There was a semi-dark but most amused laugh and then a ruby figure appeared, running past Mig, her right hand extended and claws dug into the fearcat on her way past to Kamdor. As she ran she pulled out two curved sword sabers with a ruby handle with the head of a lioness.

"Villains never learn," the Ruby Ranger said as she spun past Kamdor, bringing her swords across him as she did. She stood a few feet to the side of Tori, her twin swords held at her side.

"I'm back," Aria said in a sing-song way.

Kamdor and Mig back away from the surrounding Rangers and bumped into each other, back to back. As they were going to turn around to face one another the ground between them split open as if a huge earthquake had occurred and an explosion went off behind them.

The force of the explosion forced them into the air and they crashed to the ground painfully. A Black Ranger knelled, his axe in the ground before he calmly stood, bringing his weapon with him.

The Overdrive Rangers all gaped at what they were seeing.

"Looks like you guys could use a little help," Adam said, smiling a little under his helmet as the other five Rangers came to stand with him.

Aria almost directly beside him and the other four on either side of them. It was almost as if it was unspoken that he and Aria were the eldest Rangers there and as such the leaders. If Adam wasn't available they'd turn to Aria. Which was fine with the Black Ranger, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Six Rangers, one in a color that they'd never seen before. All with different themed suits. The Overdrive team all got to their feet and grouped together, the villains seeming to do the same.

"Who are they?" Ronny asked, disbelief clear in her voice.

"I don't know, but I'm digging the suits," Dax said, grinning.

Rose smiled, her eyes filled with relief and amazement.

"They're Power Rangers."

"But how?" Will asked, shaking his head in confusion.

"Don't know, but I think we should be relieved. We'd be toast without them," Mack said.

"Thrax didn't tell us there would be more Rangers!" Kamdor growled.

Aria snorted.

"Obviously he inherited his parents ability to underestimate the power of Rangers," she said, smirking.

Kamdor growled at the insolent Ruby Ranger and Mig shook his head.

"Maybe he's not such a great leader after all," he said.

"We'll be back Rangers," Kamdor said, pointing his sword at them before disappearing with Mig.

The Rangers stood there for a second before raising their arms.

"Power Down," they said in unison and their morphs shattered and they were once again in civilian form.

Almost in what seemed like slow motion the six Rangers turned.

A blonde girl with blue eyes, in her mid to early twenties. Another girl with light brown hair and brown eyes who seemed familiar and in her early twenties. A boy in a weird red and gray uniform with medium brown hair and hazel eyes, probably around the same age as the girls.

The same could be said for the boy in green with darker brown hair and brown eyes. Beside him was a girl, also around her early twenties with long dark hair, almost black and green eyes. The last was clearly the oldest, late twenties to early thirties with dark hair and eyes.

The Rangers began walking towards one another, meeting in the center of the Stone Henge formation.

"Hey, thanks for the help," Mack said. "Whoever you are."

"We're glad to help," Adam said.

"Especially given the circumstances," Aria added.

"Is anyone else confused here?" Dax asked and they turned when the Sentinel Knight formed.

"I will explain everything, Rangers."

Tori nodded.

"But maybe we should move this discussion somewhere else," Tori said.

"Right," Kira said. "Uh, any idea how to get back to San Angeles?"

Aria chuckled, and turned to the Sentinel Knight.

"You think you can help us out there?" she asked.

The Sentinel Knight nodded and in a flash of light the Rangers were gone.

**xXx**

"Wow, its better then a tree," Xander said, looking in awe.

Aria laughed.

"I'm sure Udonna would love to hear that," she said, smirking as she walked to stand in line next to Kira who was at the end of the formed line. The two teams facing one another.

"Please don't tell her," Xander said, not really wanting to know if Udonna would find the humor in his statement or not.

"You're in luck, I don't live in Briarwood anymore," she said.

"So, you've all been Rangers before?" Mr. Hartford asked, looking at the group with slight hesitance to believe it.

"Some more then others," Kira said, nudging Aria in the side.

Aria rolled her eyes.

"What does she mean?" Ronny asked.

Aria sighed.

"I've been on a few different teams."

"You've been a Ranger more then once?" Will asked, surprised. "That can happen?"

The Retro Rangers (which Aria had to admit was a rather cute name) snorted.

"Sure," Adam said. "I was the second original Black Ranger in Angel Grove, then the Black Ninjetti Ranger. The Green Zeo and the first Green Turbo before I passed my powers on."

The Overdrive Rangers and Mr. Hartford stared at Adam in shock.

"And you?" Rose asked politely, looking at the girl in Black and a deep ruby red. She also seemed to have pink and green on even if it was simply a scarf like belt threaded through her jean belt loops.

"I was the Ruby Wild Force Ranger," Aria began.

"Right, wasn't the Ruby Ranger evil though?" Mr. Hartford asked and Aria's face went impassive for a moment.

Kira and the other newly active Rangers looked at the youngest Oliver sibling to gage her reaction but she simply nodded.

"I was, but I was freed and joined the other Rangers," she said, once again surprising the younger and newer generation.

"Don't be so surprised. Evil Rangers aren't as uncommon as you think."

"She would know," Tori muttered, teasing tone in her voice.

"Anyways. I was also the Black Shadow Ranger on the Ninja Storm team," Aria said.

Tori raised her hand, smiling.

"That would be my team. She kicked our butts with Hunter and Blake for a while there."

Adam snorted.

"Evil again?" he asked.

"I wasn't evil... exactly," Aria said, glaring over at her friend and fellow Black Ranger. "It's complicated."

"Tell me about it," Xander said. "Sometimes I don't understand half her stories of the old days."

Aria frowned.

"I'm not that old Xander," she snapped. She shook her head and continued. "I was then the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger. The Green Egyptian Force Ranger."

"Wait, wasn't that the team in Olympian Springs?" Mack asked. "Two or so years ago?"

Aria nodded.

"Yeah."

"What she doesn't mention is she's the reason the team was even made," Tori laughed. "I should know, she practically begged Cam to help her with the tech and stuff."

"Can we not make fun?" Aria asked, pouting.

"Uh," Mr. Hartford said, shocked and impressed. The girl couldn't be more then 23. "Any more surprises?"

Aria pursed her lips.

"I was also the Black Mystic Force Ranger, but I wasn't as active as the others. I was more of the back up."

Xander nodded.

"Yeah, she was retired by this point but obviously the power didn't think so," the Green Ranger said as he laughed.

"Yeah and I'm not a Ranger, yet," Bridge began, holding up a hand. "I mean I am but not yet. I'm from the future were I am the Green Ranger."

Xander and Aria looked over at the Red Ranger oddly and he continued.

"Then I was the Blue Ranger."

Tori rolled her eyes, thinking of how Aria might get along pretty well with the boy from the future. Considering they had the color swapping thing in common. But then so did Adam but at least Adam stuck to Black and Green.

"But you wearing Red?" Rose asked confused.

"Uh right, well long story short. Our mentor who is uh.. dog," Bridge began earning a double take from Adam who couldn't help but wonder how that worked out. "Got promoted to head of SPD, which used to be run by a bird but he retired and went down to Miami and then Sky got promoted and I got promoted and that's why I am the Red Ranger."

"And I thought my story was complicated," Aria said with a chuckle.

"Oh it is," Bridge said looking over at the woman.

It was sort of strange to see her like this. He was used to seeing her older, though even in the future she didn't look terribly older then she did now. She had aged gracefully otherwise and she was only into her thirties there anyways.

"I've read about it, though I can't tell you anything about your future for fear of imploding the timeline in on itself," Bridge said and then frowned. "I think, Kat would know better then I would."

"Right," Aria said, her eyes wider then before at the Rangers admission.

"In any case," Mr. Hartford began. "We're glad to have you here."

A few seconds later a glow took over the room and the Sentinel Knight appeared.

"I have asked these previous Power Rangers to help. I was able to channel some of my energy into restoring their powers."

"We're all happy to help," Adam said. "Once a Ranger..."

"Always a Ranger," The others chorused together.

"As the guardian of the jewels it is my duty to do all in my power to see them protected," Sentinel Knight said. "That's why I've chosen Adam, Bridge, Xander, Tori, Kira and Aria to replace you as the new team of Power Rangers."

Aria noted instantly the wide eyed and even resentful looks from the Rangers in front of her and Mr. Hartford. Mostly there was shock and sadness. She understood that, she knew what it was like to loose your powers. She'd lost plenty of sets herself.

She mentally cursed the Sentinel Knight for being so blunt and uncaring with how he'd introduced them. It was too late now though, she'd just have to see if she could do damage control. The last thing they needed was the Overdrive team quitting or trying to prove something and getting killed.


End file.
